Critter
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: What if Newt isn't the only Scamander with a soft spot for creatures? Theseus one-shot, non-canon.


A/N: Just a quick, funny little one-shot (non-canon) that popped into my head.

Theseus Scamander followed his co-workers into the break room. They'd just come from a tedious meeting with the higher-ups. Theseus would just as soon never attend another one. A lad Theseus found particularly tiresome started to sit down against the table top and suddenly gave a yelp. The others turned to look as a small creature scrambled out from where the man's hand had been and burrowed into a knotted hole in the wood. The man attempted to crush it, but Theseus intervened. "Don't swat it. There's no reason to kill it." "It bit me!" the lad snapped. "Only because you about flattened it. Just back up and leave it be. Poor thing is frightened enough." The others all stared at Theseus. He just barked at them to get back to work. They filed out, perplexed.

Theseus knelt so he was eye level with the table. "You can come out now, lad. They're gone." The creature poked its head out slowly, warily. "It's all right, fella. I won't hurt you," Theseus reassured. The little creature wiggled out and Theseus got his first real look at it. He'd been right about what it was: a baby Bowtruckle. The half-insect, half-plant critter was especially tiny and his leaves were off-color. Theseus remembered hearing that Bowtruckles were susceptible to colds. He wondered if the patch of sunlight at the end of the table was what had brought the little guy out of hiding. Theseus conjured a Bonsai tree and set it on the table. "Hop on, love. I'll take you someplace you'll get well." The Bowtruckle was still unsure. Finally, he darted into the tree.

Theseus looked after the Bowtruckle for the rest of the day. After work he took it, Bonsai and all, and headed for Newt's flat. With a short knock, Theseus let himself into his brother's home. Newt Scamander was a magizoologist who traveled all over the world to study different creatures. Theseus made his way to the case on Newt's bedroom floor. He tapped twice on the lid before stepping into Newt's inner sanctum. Affectionately referred to as "The Zoo", this suitcase was home to all the creatures Newt rescued, cared for, and studied. Theseus found his brother in front of a large nest. "Hey, baby brother." "Hello, Theseus. You have excellent timing. Hold this, please." Newt handed Theseus some kind of hairless, wrinkled creature.

Theseus was glad he'd set his Bonsai tree down on Newt's workbench. He peered at the ugly critter Newt had given him and guessed bird of some type. Newt was sweeping ash from the nest. "What is this thing?" Theseus asked. "That is Fawkes and he is a Phoenix." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. He's just finished his latest life," Newt answered. "He's dead?" "Hardly, Thee. A Phoenix bursts into flame at the end of one life and is reborn from the ashes." Newt gently placed Fawkes in the clean nest. "Wow," Theseus granted. He looked at the little bird for a minute. "What brings you by, Thee?" Newt prompted. "Something I've rescued that I fear is ill." Newt followed Theseus back to the workbench. "A Bonsai tree?" "Not your specialty, little brother. Take a closer look," Theseus said. Newt did so.

Theseus waited patiently as the little Bowtruckle revealed himself to Newt. "Merlin's beard, a baby Bowtruckle." Newt got some food in hopes of endearing himself to the tiny thing. Sure enough, the little Bowtruckle stepped onto his hand to eat. Pickett peeked out of Newt's pocket and clicked indignantly. The baby Bowtruckle scurried back into the Bonsai leaves. "That was uncalled for, Pickett. If you can't be nice, you'll have to go back to your family's tree." Newt passed the food to Theseus. "Give it a try," he said. It took some coaxing, but the baby Bowtruckle came back out to eat. "He's amazing," Theseus laughed. "I've never seen one this little. He's malnourished and may be fighting a cold. Where did you find him?" "One of the break rooms at work. He almost got smashed as he tried to get some sun."

Theseus watched the little critter eat. Newt watched his big brother. He wanted to hug him and made a mental note to do so later. Theseus could be a hard man, but Newt knew he had a good heart. "I'm glad you brought him here. I'll help you look after him, but he needs to spend a few days in your pocket if possible. Body warmth will help him chase the last of that cold," Newt explained. "My pocket? _Your_ pocket," Theseus objected. "My pocket is occupied. Besides, he's bonded with you," Newt replied. The baby Bowtruckle finished eating, turned a few circles, and fell asleep where he was. "I still think he should spend nights here. I can't treat him the way you can." "No, but you can be here in a heartbeat if necessary." Theseus sighed. "All right."

Theseus and Newt went to the pub near Newt's flat and had some dinner. They stayed for a drink afterwards. The baby Bowtruckle slept the whole time. As far as Newt was concerned that pocket was the little guy's home for the next week. Theseus was still mulling it over. "How do you do it, Newt?" "What do you mean?" "Thirty seconds and I was hopelessly attached to what is essentially an insect. You have too much heart, baby brother." "No such thing," Newt leveled. "I suppose when it comes to your creatures there isn't." "One day, they won't be just my creatures. Everyone will appreciate them." "I hope you're right." The brothers went back to Newt's flat and Theseus stayed the night with his baby Bowtruckle.

A/N2: Please review!


End file.
